tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Complete Series 1
The Complete First Series is a UK/Australian VHS/DVD featuring all twenty-six first season episodes narrated by Ringo Starr. The Fat Controller's Letter (VHS) My Dear Friends, Welcome to a very special compilation of video stories featuring my family of Really Useful Engines - "The Classic Collection". As you can see from the title, this is no ordinary compilation. 'Pon my soul, it is a collectors item, containing all 26 stories from the first ever series of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. I dare say these splendid stories are older than many of you - it never ceases to amaze me how the years travel by even quicker than Gordon on the Main Line! The memory of my first meeting with award-winning producers Britt Allcroft and David Mitton way back in 1984 is as clear and vivid as yesterday's lunch. Little did we realise how popular these tales about Sodor Railways would become. The rest, as they say, is history! Anyway, enough of my ramblings, I must return to my Railway-running responsibilities. Thomas and all the other Engines hope this video brings you hours of fun. Until we correspond once more, with kind regards I remain Sir Topham Hatt - The Fat Controller Episodes # Thomas and Gordon # Edward and Gordon # The Sad Story of Henry # Edward, Gordon and Henry # Thomas' Train # Thomas and the Trucks # Thomas and the Breakdown Train # James and the Coaches # Troublesome Trucks # James and the Express # Thomas and the Guard # Thomas Goes Fishing # Thomas, Terence and the Snow # Thomas and Bertie # Tenders and Turntables # Trouble in the Shed # Percy Runs Away # Coal # The Flying Kipper # Whistles and Sneezes # Toby and the Stout Gentleman # Thomas in Trouble # Dirty Objects # Off the Rails # Down the Mine # Thomas' Christmas Party Trivia * Both the iTunes and 2012 DVD release features restored footage. * The original UK VHS was released both as a single cassette and double cassette release. Goofs * The inner sleeve of the VHS release mentions the Fat Controller featuring in Edward and Gordon and the description for Troublesome Trucks says that Edward helped James. * Emily is seen on the 2010 DVD cover, but she is not seen in any of episodes on the DVD. * The 1998 VHS release spine uses screenshots from Train Stops Play, No Joke for James, and Wrong Road, but none of those episodes are featured on this release. * The back cover of the Australian double pack features images from Thomas and the Lighthouse and Three Cheers for Thomas, but neither are part of the seasons featured. * The UK iTunes release is missing the last two episodes. Gallery File:TheCompleteFirstSeriesVHS.PNG|1998 VHS release File:TheCompleteFirstSeriesVHSbackcoverandspine.jpg|1998 VHS back cover and spine (Double Cassette Release) File:TheCompleteFirstSeriesVHSCoverSpine.jpg|1998 VHS Cover Spine (Single Cassette Release) File:TheCompleteFirstSeriesVHSinnersleeve.jpg|1998 VHS inner sleeve (Double Cassette Release) File:TheCompleteFirstSeriesVHSinnersleeve2.jpg|1998 VHS inner sleeve (Single Cassette Release) File:TheCompleteFirstSeriesVHSSingleCassette.jpg|UK Single Video Cassette File:TheCompleteFirstSeries.jpg|2005 DVD release File:TheCompleteFirstSeries2005backcover.jpg|2005 DVD back cover File:TheCompleteFirstSeries2005DVDDisc.jpg|2005 UK DVD Disc File:TheCompleteFirstSeries2010.png|2010 cover File:TheCompleteFirstSeries2010backcover.jpg|2010 back cover and spine File:TheCompleteFirstSeries2012backcoverandspine.png|2012 back cover and spine File:TheCompleteFirstSeriesAustralianDVDcover.jpeg|Australian DVD File:SeriesOneandTwoAustralianDoublePack.jpg|Australian double pack File:SeriesOneandTwoAustraliandoublepackbackcoverandspine.jpg|Australian double pack back cover and spine File:TheCompleteFirstSeriesTitleMenu.jpg|2005 DVD menu File:TheCompleteFirstSeriesEpisodeSelectionMenu.jpg|Original episode selection menu File:TheCompleteFirstSeriesEpisodeSelectionMenuPage2.jpg File:TheCompleteFirstSeriesEpisodeSelectionMenuPage3.jpg File:TheCompleteFirstSeriesEpisodeSelectionMenuPage4.jpg File:TheCompleteFirstSeriesEpisodeSelectionMenuPage5.jpg File:TheCompleteFirstSeries(2010)TitleCard.png|2010 title card File:TheCompleteFirstSeries(2010)Menu.png|2010 DVD Menu File:TheCompleteFirstSeries(2010)EpisodeSelectionMenu1.png|2010 episode selection menu File:TheCompleteFirstSeries(2010)EpisodeSelectionMenu2.png File:TheCompleteFirstSeries(2010)EpisodeSelectionMenu3.png File:TheCompleteFirstSeries(2010)EpisodeSelectionMenu4.png File:TheCompleteFirstSeries2012titlecard.png|2012 title card File:TheCompleteFirstSeries2012mainmenu.png|2012 menu File:TheCompleteFirstSeries2012menu1.png File:TheCompleteFirstSeries2012menu2.png File:TheCompleteFirstSeries2012menu4.png File:TheCompleteFirstSeries2012menu5.png Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases